criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Island of Viscan
The Island of Viscan, was very isolated, with no other land in sight. It was located in a region known for its volcanic activity in the southern part of the Lucidian Ocean. It had a mountain based cavern that dips deep into the ground in the center of a very thick jungle-like terrain. Portions of this cavern had been ruined and broken down and there was some sort of geothermal activity in the vicinity. There were deep series of winding caverns that led to a very old stone laboratory. Layout 'Forest' The Island had a jungle like forest, with a lot of different trees on the outside, further in there were, trees that had all withered grey and black fronds and branches. These trees looked like they had the life force pulled from them, almost like a very rapid starvation, or thirst took them, but a lot of these trees were near-petrified and had been this way for a very long time. The closer the forest got to the mountain, the more bereft the structure of the trees became. There were a few patches of 15-foot oval area of hollow earth, which were created when subterranean caverns collapsed by an explosion of magical energy beneath the earth. Even though there was no space, it erodes the earth from its magic presence, whether it just completely disintegrates or destroys portions of the earth, it leaves this very, very unstable portion of ground. 'Mountain' It was a moderate-sized mountain, about 600 feet tall at its apex. The surface and most of the rock follows the familiar pattern of tectonic shift that had broken and cracked in places that, over hundreds and thousands of years, just settled into its natural state. 'Mountain Entrance' There was one section of rock just 200 feet from the base where the texture of the natural lines of the rock, that was in a different direction. There was a very large heavy rock, 20-30 feet wide, that was jammed into an entranceway. This rock had a number of large holes peppered over the surface. Each one of these holes was a pierced intrusion upon the rock. And they were clustered in places, these were respective to the claws size of a very large dragon, some of them were more weathered than others. This boulder had been placed and pulled back and placed many times throughout the years. 'Mountain tunnel' The Tunnel was 15-foot-wide and 12-foot-tall. The rock walls of the pathway were rough, but appeared to been intentionally carved for a purpose. There was a layer of heavy untouched dust across the ground, amongst the dust and pebbles on the floor, there were a number of scattered shards of years old blackened bone across the floor. About 100 feet in, the tunnel began to curve to the left and descend down. Eventually, as the grade continues downward, the hallway opens up, and the walls began having slight shapes of details to them. There were small shelves or alcoves every 20 feet, little bits of rock jutting out, and small little cubbies along the walls. The first small shelf on the right had a number of dust-covered cluster of candles that had long burned and melted into dripping wax that pours down the side of its shelf. On the left there was a shelf with two mostly melted candles and the singular human skull with an undead energy about it. On the opposite side of the tunnel there was a shelf that had a couple of small books that were put off to the side, and what looks like a small wooden box. The next shelf had some sort of a mummified raccoon-type creature that was propped up. After another 50 feet the tunnel opened up into a hexagonal room. 'Hexagonal chamber' In this room there was stonework over the entire floor with a large iron door. The chamber's height was about 25 feet. In the center of this chamber, 15 feet away from where the iron door was, there was a platform about five to six feet up where a dark green marble pillar stood about chest-height. On top of the pillar there was a roughly forged bowl of iron that was imperfect and was bolted to the top of this pillar. On the bottom of the bowl there was a very faint residue what was dried a long time ago. Off to the right, there was a shelf that contained a very large leather-bound tome with no text on the spine. When reading the page in the tome the text got smaller and smaller until it was microscopic. Also on the self there was a cold iron brazier that was unburnt and had a bunch of dried tinder in it. In each hallway that led to this room were two humanoid skulls, when they were activated they would turn in to four cackling floating flame-wreathed skulls that could attack. File:Hexagonal chamber 082-1-1.png File:Hexagonal chamber 082-1-2.png File:Hexagonal chamber 082-1-3.png 'Staircase' 30 Feet from where the iron door was, a set of stairs were descending for about 20 feet into a hallway that was about 20-foot-wide and 20-foot-tall. The hallway ended after 30 feet where there was a three-foot-wide 100 feet long downward spiral staircase, and 25 feet across from the edge there was a gap in the opposite wall. Five feet above the staircase there was a celling with a glyph on it. Which would activated when someone descend the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs there were a cluster of four-foot-long deep brown or maroon-colored iron spikes that were all jutting upward in slightly off-kilter directions, and there was a heavy pile of splintered bones and long-mummified dead corpses that were piled up at the base of these spikes, some still impaled, many of which had slowly rotted and fallen apart. There was also an archway at the bottom of the stairs that led into a dark tunnel. 'Reversed-gravity bridge trap' The tunnel leading from the staircase was 20 feet wide and 15 feet tall. The walls were chiseled roughly, about 30 feet in it ended at a cross-section of a very deep ravine, both above and below. There was an underground chasm that stretched both to the right and left. On the bottom of the ravine there were nearly skeletal humanoid bodies. The chasm was about 60 feet across to the other side, and there was a taut rope bridge bolted to each side leading across. When walking across this bridge gravity seemed to be reversed and undead bodies of humanoid creatures were falling up. On the other side there was another entranceway that led to another hallway. 'Fountain Chamber' 50 Feet down in the hallway there was a small fountain built into the center on the ground. This fountain had two bowls above each other, the upper bowl smaller than the lower. At the very top there was a humanoid face that's stretched into a ghastly, horrified expression of terror and gasp. From its mouth a small trickle of water was pouring upward, just spilling 15 feet up onto the ceiling, where it pooled and separated into cracks. The water was impacting a green emerald-like gem in the ceiling. Covering the gem would reverse the gravity in the ravine. 'Hallway and Laboratory ' The ceiling of the path began to grow higher, and the hall began to widen open, and splits in two directions. Portions of this hallway still had the cavern-type feel, but more sections looked like the walls were carved out at one point and had a specific purpose, but over time portions of it had fallen to disuse and ruin. The two paths eventually joined again on the other side of the large column. Where the rocky walls became just stone and the hallway opens up to a square-like chamber. There were two cages in the corners that seemed to bear some sort of slumped, unmoving bodies inside of them. There were two pillars in the center of the room that appeared to be just strewn with various magical engravings and glyphs from top to bottom, surrounding them entirely. There were a series of bookshelves, candelabras, and chains that lined the walls. There was a large door across the back wall that was locked from the other side. File:Hallway to Laboratory 083-1-1.png File:Hallway to Laboratory 083-1-2.png File:Hallway to Laboratory 083-1-3.png File:Hallway to Laboratory 083-1-4.png File:Hallway to Laborator 083-1-5.png File:Hallway to Laborator 083-1-6.png 'History' 'Background' In the Age of Arcanum this island was the lair of an ancient necromancer named Opash after he got banished. There Lived an indigenous people on the island, that made seaward trade routes to the north and the west. When Opash made this island his home, the indigenous people were never heard from again. It was believed by many who fare the seas that this land was cursed and was to be avoided for that reason. This island was where Thordak holed up after avoiding death from J'mon Sa Ord in Ank'harel, to rebuild himself and his domain, for an unknown number of years. until about fifteen years before the events in . ' ' Raishan fled to the Island of Viscan after the death of Thordak. Taking his body and to eggs with her. ' ' Keyleth used Transport via Plants to bring Vox Machina, Kerrek,Lady Kima and Allura to the island. At the entrance of the mountain, she used Stone Shape to make a slight opening in to the large heavy rock. Using Kima’s sword as leverage they moved the boulder and set it in place with the rod of immobility. In the necromancer's sanctum, Keyleth starts a fire in the iron brazier with Flaming Hands which causes an explosion that destroyed the tomb. With the blood of Vex'ahlia and a basilisk put in the bowl the iron door opens and activating the skulls. Percy explodes two skulls with Animus, Vex'ahlia cuts an arrow straight through a skull and causes it to crack in half, and Allura uses Magic Missile to turn the last skull to ashes. When transporting people down the staircase the glyph on the ceiling activates, Scanlan use Dispel Magic to dissipate the glyph. At the gravity chasm Vax'ildan makes it across with whisper, Percy went across the bridge with his Boots of Spider Climbing and the Endless Rope, Allura used Dimension Door to cross with Kima, and Kerrek and Keyleth make the crossing on the Carpet of Flying. When Vex’ahlia and Pike attempt to cross the ravine they were hit by falling bodies and fall of the broom and tumble up, there were saved from falling to dead by a Grasping Vine from Keyleth. And with the help of Percy and the carpet they make it safely to the other side of the chasm. Vex goes back across to get Grog and Scanlan on the other side, Grog in the Raven's Slumber necklace and Scanlan on the back of the broom. At the fountain Allura asks for a jug and let it sucks up water and essentially covers the gem, after hearing many things falling, cracking, impacting hey come to the conclusion that it reversed the gravity in the ravine. The party finds Raishan in the laboratory with the two large scaled, crimson eggs on one side of the wall and on the other side a withered and long-dead corpse of Thordak the Cinder King. ' ' Vox Machina began their second battle against Raishan. Raishan rained devastation down on the party with multiple powerful spells, including Meteor Swarm. During the battle, Raishan killed Scanlan. Keyleth managed to hit her with a successful Feeblemind spell, reducing the ancient dragon to a mindless beast and preventing her from using any more spells. Nevertheless, Raishan still managed to get another kill, this time gutting Percy. Shortly after, Raishan's life was brought to an end by a fierce hammer blow from Kerrek. After Pike revives Percy, he leaves a Gate Stone behind, and Vax takes Scanlan in his arms, Allura uses Teleport on the party to leave this island. But the spell doesn’t work. After finding this out the party start looking at the room. Grog starts to hit the door with his Titanstone Knuckles and find out that there was a cave in behind the door. Pike finds out that the book that Raishan was reading was ancient. The leather itself was darkened by age. It had ancient brass inlays, and it was locked shut on one side. Percy grabs number of the tomes. A few of them were destroyed from the impact of the Meteor Swarm, some trinkets, some bones, and some other things that are around the territory. Grog helps Percy to put the dragon remains into a pile, the eggs and everything else and burn it all. Kerrek tries to destroy one of the pillars but before he can smash them his muscles lock up and was unable to move. Allura uses Dispel Magic to get rid of the spell on him. With the help of Keyleth’s staff, Scanlan’s Wand of Magic Missiles used by Percy, and Allura's preparation the party set the laboratory and hallway in to flames when exiting it. They continue to move to the exit as they encounter the flaming skulls again. By using Pepperbox, a high-level Magic Missile, and a hit from Kerrek they defeat the skulls. Once outside Allura began marking out symbols for a Teleportation Circle on the ground, and vanishes. Kima goes after her. After the party finds out that this part of the island influence or impact any sort of transportation magic, they go searching for Allura and Kima and find them swimming in the ocean. Once retrieved Keyleth uses Transport via Plants to Whitestone. References Art: Category:Lucidian Ocean Category:Lairs Category:Islands Category:Places